If I Said I'm in Love
by Omegathyst
Summary: Only a few months after Rose's passing and Steven's birth, Pearl and Amethyst begin seeing each other much to Garnet's disapproval. But Amethyst soon learns that Pearl is not only cheating on her but isn't even over Rose which hurts the Quartz greatly.


Pearl was waiting outside the hospital room with the rest of the Crystal Gems shaking nervously. How could Rose have become pregnant from a male of the _disgusting_ human race?

 _How_ _was_ _it even possible?!_

What was it going to look like? Pearl guessed that it was going to have pale skin, a look Rose and Greg shared. Pearl had constantly been researching human mortality hoping that Greg's life ends short so she could be with Rose once more.

Little did she know Rose was the one who's life would be cut short.

 _"ROSE?!"_ Pearl heard Greg yell. Pearl jumped off the bench and bursted into the hospital room faster than the speed of light and held back a scream as her eyes fell on the baby that stole her former love's gem.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Pearl screamed at Greg. A nurse tried to pull her out of the room but she pulled out her spear and gutted the nurse before shoving him out of the way and pointing the spear at Greg.

" _N-nothing!"_ Greg panicked. "Right when the baby was about to be born Rose disappeared in a cloud of smoke and here our son is!"

Garnet and Amethyst ran into the room and the latter looked at the baby in shock but Garnet kept a calm expression. Pearl wondered why but then immediately put the pieces together.

 _"You knew!"_ Pearl pointed the spear at Garnet but the fusion wasn't intimidated.

"This baby has many amazing possibilities with his life." Garnet explained. "Rose wouldn't wanted it any other way."

"Rose wanted to be with _me!"_ Pearl cried. "Till she was manipulated and killed by that dumb hairy gorilla!"

"I didn't kill her!" Greg protested.

"Yes. You. _Did."_ Pearl hissed, this time pointing the spear at Greg's throat. "You willingly impregnated her and you _knew this was going to happen!_ _You killed my Rose Quartz!"_

Pearl tried to stab the spear through Greg's neck but Garnet attempted to pull her back so the spear pierced Greg's shoulder instead. Garnet finally lifted Pearl up and placed her outside and Amethyst joined Pearl before Garnet closed and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Pearl." Amethyst whispered. "I thought Greg was my friend but he clearly only wanted to sleep with Rose and was trying to manipulate us into trusting him."

Pearl was still sobbing facing away from Amethyst when she sat back on the bench along with Amethyst. Amethyst held Pearl's hand and sighed, tears falling her face slowly as well.

 **Two months after Rose's passing**

Garnet was walking up the steps of the Temple with bottles of milk for the baby that had replaced Rose that she and her human mate had named Steven. She hadn't been gone long worried that Opal would be there.

One month after Rose's death, Garnet went into Amethyst's room to look for a missing weapon in her garbage piles when she saw her and Pearl kissing passionately. And Garnet knew that Pearl was using Amethyst to get over Rose.

Garnet would've told Amethyst the truth but looking into the future every outcome ended with Amethyst not believing her. She'd have to learn the hard way.

She opened the door and indeed she saw Opal holding Steven with her lower two arms and petting him lovingly with her other pair of hands. Opal looked at Garnet but remained strong and didn't defuse.

"Hello Garnet." Opal greeted her.

"Hello Opal, how long have you been fused?" Garnet asked.

"Since this morning..." Opal admitted. "I'm always here except for at nights when Pearl has to go hunting for the corrupted gems. I...I'm getting Steven to get used to my presence since he'll be seeing me m-most of the time."

Garnet knew that Opal was stuttering because Pearl was lying. When Steven can walk and talk he won't be seeing Opal because Pearl and Amethyst will be split up.

"It's almost 5." Garnet pointed out. Opal immediately defused and Pearl summoned her spear.

"Well I better look for those corrupted gems and make sure they don't harm Beach City!" Pearl said before she kissed Amethyst. "Bye everybody, I'll be back in a few hours."

Pearl walked onto the Warp Pad and disappeared in a beam of light and Amethyst looked at Garnet.

"Why do you have to be so bitter about our relationship?" Amethyst growled.

"If you _actually_ follow Pearl without her noticing like I've been suggesting you do for the past month you'd know." Garnet replied.

 _"Yeah?!_ Well...maybe I will to prove you wrong!" Amethyst decided. She ran onto the Warp Pad and disappeared to Pearl's location.

Garnet frowned knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

The Warp Pad teleported Amethyst to a hill where she saw a neighborhood and Beach City not too far away and it was already very dark.

Why is Pearl looking for corrupted gems in a neighborhood?

Amethyst rolled down the hill and landed on the other side of a street and in front of a house. Suddenly Amethyst heard Pearl's voice from the house next to one she was in front. Amethyst saw the door open and Pearl came out with a young naive American woman.

"You sure you can't stay the night?" The lady asked Pearl. _What?_

"I'm sure Priyanka. I have to go back to my boring home with my boring...roommates." Pearl laughed nervously before her and Priyanka pulled in for a kiss.

 _"So that's what I am_ _to_ _you?! Just some boring_ _roommate?!"_

Pearl immediately pulled away from Priyanka and looked at Amethyst startled.

"Amethyst I-"

"Let me guess, _'I can explain'?!"_ Amethyst growled.

"Uh...I was going to say I was going to say this is Priyanka." Pearl said. "And that I _was_ going to tell you. Priyanka here has a family that is totally fine with this as well."

"So that's all that matters huh?! How that human feels but not me?!" Amethyst spat, tears falling down her face.

"Um, you can go back into your home Priyanka. Thanks for having me over." Pearl smiled as the woman as she walked back into the house and once she closed the door Pearl looked at Amethyst angrily. "Why do you always have to be so _selfish?!"_

"Why do _I always_ have to be so selfish?! You were the one who cheated on me!" Amethyst snapped.

"Amethyst you have to understand that this is my way of trying to handle Rose's death! I thought you'd go to the club or something and drink your hurt away." Pearl explained.

"You're _using_ me to get over Rose?!" Amethyst was sobbing and struggling to breathe. She thought since it was such a long time since Rose and Pearl last made love to each other that Pearl was over Rose before Steven was even born.

Clearly she was wrong.

 **One week later**

Well, because of fate Amethyst was at the only nightclub in Beach City. She had been here for the past four nights and all the bartenders recognized her at this point.

She mostly spent the days stabbing car tires, egging houses, and snarfing down food with a group of teenagers. And then it was back here all over again.

"Another glass Bill." Amethyst growled as she sat at the bar.

"Um it's Tom actually."

"Whatever." Amethyst huffed. Her eyes lazily looked around the club and stayed staring at the girls dancing and decided if Pearl was getting with random girls that she'd do the same thing.

She got up and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey cutie." A much older man whispered right in her ear. "You seem quite exotic-looking. Let's observe those features of yours better at my place."

"Not interested." Amethyst stated before continuing to walk towards the girls until the man's grip tightened.

 _"I_ _wasn't_ _asking_ _you_ _now get in_ _the_ _car before I pull out my gun."_ The older man whispered much more viciously.

"Listen you pig I've had a _really rough week!_ Y'know what you are about to be so sorry-"

The man reached for his gun but Amethyst was faster, she pulled out her whip and threw it around his body and pulled him with the whip towards the wall sending him crashing into the wall.

Everybody gasped and Amethyst looked at them with crazed eyes before she stopped.

 _Wait,_ _what am I even doing?_

"I...I'm sorry." Amethyst whispered before she ran out of the nightclub and shapeshifted into a bird and flew towards the temple, tears flying from her eyes.

The man was wrong to threaten her, but she shouldn't of been there. It was the wrong way to get over Pearl. What the right way was...

She didn't know.


End file.
